


Forbidden Romance

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta is Emperor Aomine's favorite concubine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Romance

It was taboo. A sin. A love against destiny and fate. But he didn’t care.

He loved him. He loved the power emitted from him, the control that he used to rule, the sultry voice, the arrogant smirk, the defined muscles, that tan skin and those deep blue eyes that would stare into his and devour him from the inside out. 

A golden yukata stitched with navy on the hems decorated his body, his blonde hair pinned up slightly with bobby pins. His pale face was naturally beautiful, his caramel eyes shining mystically. A light touch of pink lip stick glossed his lips, his cheeks a healthy pink. He was ready. Ready for  _him._

Although a secret to many and known to some, Kise Ryouta was Emperor Aomine’s favorite concubine. 

"Ryouta."

Sweet honey widened in slight surprise as the voice drew their owner out of his thoughts. Kise turned, facing a small red head man adorned in a blood red yukata standing by the sliding doors. 

"Yes, Akashicchi?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Kise walked to him, brushing past him as he gave a soft smile at the other male. 

"I’m off, Akashicchi!"

Akashi watched as the blonde prostitute seemed to glide across the wooden floor like a golden canary flying into the mouth of a hungry panther. 

"Is Kise kun leaving already?"

The red head tensed a little, turning around as he saw a pale, light blue haired male smaller than himself appear. He relaxed once again as he saw who it was.

"Tetsuya."

"Man, Aomine is becoming more and more like a sexual beast that needs to be sated with a thousand females in heat these days." 

Red and gold watched as a tall tan male stepped besides the bluenette, yawning as he scratched his head. Akashi gave a slight bow to the other male. 

"Kagami dono. I’m afraid so."

Akashi gave a slight grimace, just thinking about what the night had in store for Kise. Aomine was a great ruler, but he was known for being ruthless and harsh to his enemies and sometimes taking out his frustrations on his whores. There’s been rumors, that have been proven true, that the man has even killed a few during sexual intercourse by accident. 

He let out a silent sight as he willed a professional smile to wield on his face as he looked at the pairing in front of him.

"More importantly, Kagami dono, have you been satisfied for tonight?" 

Watching amusingly at the red dusting across tan cheeks, Akashi let his mind focus on his business and forced himself to declare that Kise would come back like he always do after these meetings with the emperor. 

"Y-Yeah…I’m just about to leave now. I’ll be back tomorrow. Wait for me, Kuroko."

Blue eyes gazed lovingly at their lord as the light haired male gave a small smile with a firm reply of “Yes.” 

Akashi smiled at the two before giving a bow and a “Goodnight,” to both Kagami and Kuroko before heading towards his office to deal with the night’s business earnings. While walking his thoughts drifted to the red and blue combo, relinquishing in the fact that he could easily trust Kagami to take care of Tetsuya. The darker red head was Kuroko’s first and only. He buys him every night at a high price and had made a deal with Akashi that Kuroko is purely off limits to any other suitors. It was a love that couldn’t be public but was definitely visible. It was the love that Akashi saw that made Ryouta jealous at times as the blonde would watch the lovey dovey moments of Kuroko and Kagami, wishing he could have that kind of love himself. 

As he slid the doors to his office open, stepping into the room and closing the doors behind him, Akashi let out a loud breath as he made his way to his open porch . He silently sat down, closing his eyes as he let the night sounds around him soften his inner turmoil. 

"Bear with it, Ryouta."

Somehow, as Kise was being led to Aomine’s chambers but the emperor’s guards, he felt he heard Akashi’s voice.

_"Bear with it, Ryouta."_

The blonde smiled, give a soft shake of his head as he did.

_Don’t worry about me Akashicchi. I know exactly what I’m getting into and who I’m dealing with. I’ve met with this many so many times, have been embraced and have seen the power of this man. I love him. If he were to hurt me, to kill me, I wouldn’t mind. What a nice way to die, to die by the hands of the one you love._

While Kise was letting his thoughts drift, he was soon interrupted as the guards stopped at a large door. 

"Here we are, Kise san. We’ll be out here like usual."

"Thank you for your work," said Kise as he gave a bow at them as he walked inside the emperor’s chambers, giving into the irony of his thoughts as he heard the door shut and click. He was like a bird trapped in a cat’s cage.

_"Daiki sama?"_

The prostitute called out as he walked deeper into the room, still not being able to see where his client was currently located. He walked towards the bed, seeing that it was empty which was unusual. As the blonde was contemplating where the other could possible be, he didn’t notice someone coming up from behind him until he was grabbed by strong tan arms. 

"Daiki sama!" gasped out Kise as his pale hands held on to the tan arms and felt the other nuzzle his neck. 

"I was waiting for you, Ryouta," mumbled Aomine as he started nibbling slightly at the pale treat beside him, moving his hands to slip into the robes of the traditional yellow clothing. 

The blonde groaned softly as a tan finger brushed against his nipple. He heard the man behind him growl before violently pulling the two ends of Kise’s yukata apart, revealing his chest. The tan fingers pinched and pulled at twin pink nipples, making them rise in arousal and turn an erotic red. 

 Moans came out of a pink mouth, daunting brown starting to glaze over in lust and pleasure as the emperor moved a leg between Kise’s spread ones. The blonde wasn’t wearing any underwear, prostitutes rarely did at the brothel as it wasn’t really a needed article of clothing most of the time. His penis was erect and was very noticeable as he basically rested on Aomine’s leg and humped and grinded against it, wanting to be in pure bliss. 

The emperor watched with hunger and sexual arousal as he too was turned on watching his blonde vixen pleasuring himself using the tan male’s leg as said owner of the leg messed with tiny buds. He wanted more. No, he needed more. He needed to completely eat and devour the angelic yet lustful being in front of him.

"You’re such a slut." 

Kise gave out a slight yelp as he was ripped away from the ruler’s warmth and shoved on to the bed. His dark gold obi was quickly torn away, his yukata falling open to reveal his body. The emperor’s own robes were torn from his upper body as a muscled tan chest was shown to Kise’s eyes. Pale legs were quickly spread open, his dripping manhood and rosy asshole were very clear to navy orbs. 

Aomine took his and Kise’s right hands up to Kise’s face. When given a confused look in the other’s eyes, Aomine gave a smirk.

"Make sure to get both mine and your fingers wet, Kise. You’re going to help me spread and prepare you."

The blonde blushed before nodding excitingly  pressing one of his and Aomine’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked at them, moving them in and out of his oral orifice seductively. Soon it grew to two, then three. His mouth felt so full as he moaned and drooled around and on the fingers, coating them profusely with his saliva. 

Removing both of their fingers, Aomine trailed them down to Kise’s entrance, rubbing his own fingers against the no doubt tight hole. He slid on of his fingers in, feeling and rubbing against muscled insides. Kise gave a groan at the sensation, a shiver running through his spine. 

"Now it’s your turn, Ryouta."

The blonde nodded before sliding his own index finger next to Aomine’s inside of him. They moved together, both spreading apart tight walls for the emperor’s cock. Once Kise was ready for more, Aomine added a second finger, ordering Kise to add a second one in as well. They entered together, the hole widening itself to occupy the four fingers inside of it. Loud moans and groans, along with drool, fell out of the prostitute’s mouth as he and Aomine moved their fingers in and out. 

"You’re really feeling this aren’t you, you whore." 

"Y-Yes! Daiki sama! O-Oh!"

"Look at you, spread around your own fingers, moaning like a bitch in heat. Does it really feel that good?" 

"Ahh! Yess! M-More..please…Daiki sama…"

"Hmm…more? Is this more?" asked Aomine as he jabbed his fingers into Kise’s prostate. He watched mercilessly as honey eyes widened and a loud scream erupted from that pretty mouth as the tan male touched and played with the blonde. 

"P-Plea…ah..se..Daiki sama…I want…want..ngh!"

"Huh? Want what? You want more? What a hungry succubus you are. Since you like commanding me, what is this ‘more’ you want?"

"Pl-Please! F-Fuck me! Daiki sama! Fuck me..ah…with your…with yo-oh!ur thick cock!"

"Heh. I don’t usually give in to the commands of others, but I’ll make an exception for tonight." 

Aomine pulled out his fingers, along with Kise’s, as he pulled down his pants to reveal his aching manhood. 

"Come here, Ryouta, get me nice and wet."

The pale male obeyed as he got on his hands and knees, facing the huge cock of the emperor that was nestled in dark blue curls. He gently took it in his hands, rubbing it up and down before timidly licking at the slit that would let out small drops of pre cum for the blonde to taste. Knowing the impatient persona that was Aomine, Kise got to sucking on the head before slowly being able to take all of the bluenette down his throat. He slowly moved his head up and down, coating it in his spit. But his pace didn’t last long as tan fingers gripped blonde hair and pushed the prostitute down on the penis. Kise tried not to choke as his head was being controlled by Aomine, tan hips thrusting into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the areas he could get to at the fast pace that was set. When it was over, Aomine pushed Kise’s head off of him before he grabbed the blonde and positioned him over his lap, the head of his penis rubbing against the stretch wet hole above it. 

"Drop yourself."

Kise gave a slight nod as he let gravity do its job as he slowly sunk down on the man’s dick. A sharp moan exited his mouth as he was fully filled up by the other male. Tan hips thrusted up into the warm heat, urging the blonde to start moving. Getting the message, Kise lifted himself up till only the mushroom head was left inside. However as he was going to slide down again, tan hands grabbed his hips and shoved him down, causing a scream to echo through out the room. 

The pace got quicker, faster, harder as skin slapping against skin sounded in both of their ears. Pale hands wrapped themselves around a tan neck, both of their chests rubbing up against each other as Kise moved down and Aomine moved up. They met in for a kiss, the first yet not the last one, of the night. Tongues slid against each other and into opposite mouths. Drool fell down their chins and sweat coated their bodies. 

"Ah, shit Ryouta.."

"D-Dah!ki sama! You feel so good…your ngh! cock feels so good inside me!" 

"Fuck I’m going to cum."

"Please…ah! my lord…come inside me. Fill me with your divine essence!"

One more thrust was all it took for Aomine to bury himself deep within Kise’s confines as he came. His seed hit muscled walls which were buried far into the blonde’s body. The feeling to his sweet spot made Kise come as well, his cum spurting on to both of their chests. 

As they came down from their first orgasm of the night, Kise took the time to catch his breath, his body relaxing. But that time was minimum when he felt the other tense and before he knew it he was thrown on to his back, his legs resting on tan shoulders. Before he could even comprehend what was happening he was roughly entered into again, his buttocks jiggling at the impact. All he could do was scream and moan as his fingers twisted into the sheets of the emperor’s bed. 

"This night..ngh! is far from over…Ryouta!"

By the time they were finished they had done 7 different positions in 5 different parts of the room. Sex with Aomine was an all night thing, not ending until dawn. Kise had a well known stamina, something Aomine liked and was one of the reasons the blonde prostitute was his favorite. The smaller body would finally collapsed with sexual satiation and exhaustion when the sun rose up and the nocturnal panther was satisfied. He would sleep with Aomine in the emperor’s bed, something no one else would even be allowed to think of doing. 

At noon Akashi would come and pick him up as he was still sleeping, seeing as the emperor didn’t like waking up next to any concubine whether it was Kise or not. Kise was still a whore, a prostitute, something who sold their body for sex. Aomine was a ruler, a leader, a divine being of a whole country. 

Kise would wake up in his own room in the brothel, wondering if miracles could happen to be able to place him by Aomine’s side forever, for him to be able to wake up and see the tan ruler’s sleeping face, something he has never seen before. But alas Kise was someone close on the low end of the social skill, despite his fame and beauty. 

_Maybe in our next life, we could be more than a cat playing with a rat._


End file.
